Saros Titania
by mytravelingworld
Summary: Saros thought her life was destined to be enslaved. Her fate changes when a familiar earthling saves her from the Ravagers. Will they stay together to help save the galaxy? Or will things become too much when trust is lost?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Thank you so much for checking out my story! I am fairly new to this site so please bear with me while I get the hang of knicks and tricks! I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy except my original characters! Please let me know any feedback on how I can improve or anything you hope to happen etc. Thanks again guys and enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Your people must perish." Ronan spoke to my father "You have betrayed me and my empire, now you must pay"

"Please, please don't do this Ronan, take me don't take my people" My father pleaded. My mother held me tight as Ronan and his men surrounded our palace while other guards murdered our people, I could hear their screams from within the palace walls.

"It' too late Perseus" Ronan spoke coming ever so close to my father "As our mother always said history doesn't remember the kind ones" As Ronan spoke he plunged the dagger into my father's heart.

"Noooo" I screamed as tears flooded my face as I tried to reach out to him.

"Take Tali as prisoner, we will execute her in the morning" Ronan instructed his guard. The guards came for my Mother.

"What about the girl?" One of the guards asked referring to me.

"Ah yes, Saros, my precious niece, i'm told she holds the gift" Ronan spoke coming towards me.

"Don't you dare hurt her" My mother clung to me and refused to let go as the guards tried to separate us.

"I won't hurt her, I will train her to use her gift" Ronan spoke "Until then we will exile her on a dead planet, after all she is immortal" Ronan smirked and walked off. The guards ripped my mother from my grip and dragged me away.

"Mother!" I cried as she was slipping away into the distance.

"Stay strong Saros, never give in to him" I heard my mother shout.

That was the last time I ever saw my mother and father, as well as my planet. I was exiled to a planet that had been dead for 1000 years.

"We will meet again my darling Saros. Don't miss me too much" Ronan said as the doors shut and the ship flew away.

I was all alone.

* * *

I ran like my life depended on it.

It did in fact.

All I wanted was some food. I never meant to get caught. Now I have a blue man chasing after me with a magic arrow. Great.

"Get out the goddamn way boy!" I turned around to see who the blue man was shouting at. I felt a thump and went flying head first to the ground.

"What the.." I felt my head, I had blood oozing out. Man this was so painful.

"What in the goddamn universe did yer think you were doin' boy?!" The blue man shouted, I looked up to see a boy around my age getting shouted at. That must've been who I collided with.

"You can't kill her for stealing bread!" The boy shouted back.

"Let me remind you we're the Ravagers, we steal from people, if anyone steals from us, we kill 'em" Well that doesn't sound great, wish they told me that before I stole the goddamn bread.

"Excuse me miss, what's your name?" The boy asked.

"My name is Saros Titania, I reigned on the planet Malgar" I bowed as this was tradition when introducing yourself.

"You mean to tell me a so called royal is tryna steal my bread? I call bullshit. Let's kill her" The blue man shouted.

"No please! You have to believe me, my planet was destroyed, I am the only survivor that I know of, please!" I begged for my life.

"She's telling the truth, according to this Malgar was destroyed" The boy read from some kind of device. "She can join us, her authority may aid us" The boy suggested.

"Boy, no! I ain't running no day care centre" The blue man said.

"I know combat, I have trained to fight all my life" I smiled.

"Fine but she's your problem" The blue man said to the boy.

"Great! Finally someone my own age" The boy said.

"What is your name?" I asked politely as we made our way back to the camp.

"Peter James Quill" He smiled.

"Do you not reign?" i questioned.

"No I am from Earth" I gave him a funny look.

"I have not heard of this Earth you speak of, where in the universe is it situated?"

"I have no idea" He laughed. "You'll be okay y'know, I'll look after you"

"Thank you, you may be my new guardian" I smiled "Back on my home planet if my guardian failed my father would have to chop off their hands"

"Well it's a good job we're not on your planet and i'm a good guardian! We can be like brother and sister!" he got very excited.

"I have never had a sibling before, this sounds fun!" Maybe it was a good idea stealing that bread…


	2. Chapter 2: Traitors

_Hey guys! So here is Chapter 2 which is a bit longer than chapter 1 as that was just the prologue behind Peter and Saros! Hope you're all enjoying the story and please let me know what you think! Thanks! :)_

I woke up and headed to the kitchen area to find Peter getting ready to head out.

"Where are you going?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"I need to get somethin, you in or out?" He said suiting up.

"Well obviously in, what are we getting?" I asked gearing up. "And where's Yondu's ship?"

"We're meeting them later, don't worry" He said opening the door and revealing a devastating sight. We jumped off and Peter did a scan to show what the planet looked like. It was beautiful. It reminded me so much of Malgar. Peter turned the device off and pointed towards an abandoned building, he pulled out orange headphones as did I, one of my favourite songs came on, it was so infectious you couldn't help but dance to the beat.

 **HEEeeeey (HEEeeeey)**

 **What's the matter with your head? Yeaaah….**

 **HEEeeeey (HEEeeeey)**

 **What's the matter with you mind and your sighing? Ohhh-oh-ohhh**

 **nothin the matter with your head baby find it, come on and find it Heyy, with it baby cause you're fun and you're mine and you look so divineeeee**

The song made you feel so carefree and happy, I loved it! Peter found these creatures and started using one as a microphone! I laughed so hard, I loved our adventures, although sometimes dangerous we always had fun and I knew he had my back and I had his.

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

We used our rocket boots to jump over a crevasse, that had some kind of nasty creature in.

 **Come and get your love, Come and get your love, Come and get your love, now!**

 **Come and get your love, Come and get your love, Come and get your love, now!**

 **Come and get your love, Come and get your love, Come and get your love, now!**

 **Come and get your love, Come and get your love, Come and get your love, now!**

We reached the building, we turned off the music much to my disappointment. We detached our protective headgear once Peter said the air was clean. We unlocked the door and searched for a room that contained the object. We found it soon enough or what I guessed we were looking for as it was glowing and hovering.

"Hey I think I found what you're looking for" I shouted over.

The orb was mesmerising, the glow attracted you in and almost had you hypnotised.

"Careful, we don't know what it does and we don't play with things we don't know how to control" Peter warned me, I rolled my eyes.

"Chill out, I wasn't going to touch it" I sighed. Peter placed a magnet on the floor and switched it on, the orb was attracted to it so it got through the protective case. Peter was pocketing it, within a matter of seconds we were surrounded with guns aiming at us from every angle.

"Peter, exactly how valuable is that orb?" I asked holding my arms up.

"Well, I think it's pretty valuable" He replied.

"Drop it! Drop it now" One of the guards shouted at Peter. Why did he always have to get us into situations where guns were pointed at us. We didn't stand a chance as more guards came in the room.

"Er Hey! " Peter said as he raised his arms with the Orb in tow "Hey cool man, no problem" Peter dropped the Orb has he got jabbed by one of the guards. "No problem at all"

I raised my arms in surrender.

"Who are you? How do you know about the Orb?" The leader barked at us with a deathly glare.

"I'm Peter Quill, we don't know anythin' we're just Junkers I swear!" Peter said.

"you don't look like junkers, you're wearing a Ravager Garland" the leader seemed incredibly angry that we found this Orb.

"It's just an outfit man" He was beginning to panic "Quit poking me with that, ninja turtle!" Peter said to the guards behind him "You better stop poking me"

"What is your name?!" The guard bellowed.

"My name is Peter Quill, okay! Dude Chill out" Peter shouted back.

"And who is she?" The leader shifted his gun so it was now aimed at me.

"I'm Saros Titania" I said, I recognised the guard from my palace where my father was executed, I prayed he wouldn't recognise me.

"Move!" He bellowed back at us.

"Why?" Peter questioned.

"Ronan will have questions for you" The leader replied, looking directly at me. Fuck.

"Hey man, wait! Look there's another name you may know me by.." Peter stalled to create tension, I rolled my eyes" "..Star Lord" and their was the smirk.

"...who?" The leader looked so confused.

"Starlord, man...legendary outlaw?" Peter said awkwardly while i burst out laughing. "Guys.." He looked back at the guards behind us.

"I think you should give up with that name bro" I laughed.

"Forget this" He sighed in defeat.

He finally acted on getting us out of here, Peter threw a small bomb at the henchmen behind us killing us and distracting the one in front of us allowing us to kill the leader, Peter grabbed the Orb and my hand and we made a run for it. I ran for my life, again. I shot my gun at the guards surrounding our ship. Peter threw a device that made the guards stick together like glue, what a sight that was. We jumped on the ship and got the hell out of there.

Peter laughed evilly as we escaped the guns once they were free, our win was short lived as a geyser erupted while we were on top of it, shutting down our thrusters and flinging us up in the air, we got tossed round the ship as we desperately tried to get back into the seats to turn the system online, we were flung into the back of the ship as Peter manage to hit the engine switch.

"Peter?.." An unfamiliar voice came from behind us making us jump 6 feet, I looked to see a pink skin girl who looked worse for wear. I looked back at Peter who looked as confused as me.

"Oh heyy.. ?" Peter asked, he so forgot her name and that she was onboard which is hilarious.

"Bereet" she replied, she looked bloody awful. I got up and took control of the ship and flew us out before the guards caught up to us.

"Look am gonna be totally honest, i forgot you were even here" Blunt but true.

* * *

" _Scattered riots have broken out across the Kree empire, protesting the recent peace treaty made by the Cree emperor and Zandars Nova Prime"_

We listened to the radio as we headed to Zandar, we were sat round the table while Peter was fiddling with the screen. Me and Bereet were having a 'cuppa' as Peter called it.

"Peter, you have call" Bereet said.

"No wait don't-" Before Peter stopped she answered it and a familiar blue faced Yondu popped up on screen. Bereet looked sheepishly at him.

"Quill" Yondu hollered through.

"Hey Yondu" Peter replied, I gave a little wave but he looked pissed.

"I'm here on Morag, ain't no Orb, ain't no you" Yondu spoke. He was pissed.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought i'd save you the hassle" Peter replied.

"Well where ya at now boy?" Yondu questioned.

"Look, I feel really bad about this but i'm not gonna tell you that" Peter replied, what the hell is he doing?

"I slaved putting this together" Yondu argued.

"Slaved? Really? Making a few calls isn't slaving" Peter replied sarcastically. I was staying out of this one.

"And now you gonna rip me off" Yondu shouted back. "We do not do that to each other! We're Ravagers. We got a code." He has a point to be fair.

"Yea and that code is steal from everybody" Peter said sarcastically. Me and Bereet shared an awkward look, guess Peter left that part out when he was chatting her up.

"When I picked you up on Terra" Yondu said.

"Picked me up" Peter mocked making a face.

"These boys of mine wanted to eat you" He argued back.

"Yea" Peter said.

"These boys ain't ever tasted Terran before, I stopped them" Yondu shouted. "You're alive because of me! I will-" Peter shut him off.

"So we're traitors?" I said simply. "Great, nice one Peter" He glared back at me.

We landed on Zandar soon enough. I escorted Bereet off the ship to make sure she did leave as far too many of Peter's ex lovers hide on the ship.

"Sorry about forgetting you existed and all that" I tried to be nice but it sounded so sarcastic.

Bereet simply rolled her eyes and stormed off into the city.

Peter came and wrapped his arm round my shoulder and we walked to meet one of the potential buyers for the Orb. I tried to forget about the bounty that Yondu has set out, although I was beginning to feel a little anxious about being in the open. Especially with this Orb.

"Just wait here and we'll be gone in no time" He smiled at me and went off inside the building. I always stood guard when we came here with Yondu, he said it was good as people don't expect me to be a good fighter due to my pretty face. I was never sure if i should take it as compliment or an insult. I looked around the area and saw all walks of life, I loved exploring space.

I made eye contact with a green woman, although she didn't look away. I stood my guard as she gave me a bad feeling. She began walking over.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"What makes you think I want something from you?" She smiled.

"The deathly stare kind of gave you away" I smiled back.

"Hey we had a deal bro!" Peter shouted as he came out of the shop looking frustrated, he obviously didn't sell it the idiot. The green girl moved her glare from me to Peter, she wanted the Orb or the bounty that was on us.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Oh you have no idea" He huffed. "The man backed out of the deal, if there's one thing I hate it's a man without integrity. Peter Quill or call me StarLord" He was tossing the Orb between his hands like a toy. I mentally eye rolled, he literally flirted with anything that moved.

"You have the bearing of a man with honour" She flirted back. Was she for real?

"Well, you, I er wouldn't say that" He kept tossing the Orb. "People say it about me, all the time but it's not something I would say about myself."

She grabbed the orb mid toss and kicked peter in the stomach. She made a dash for it. I darted after her, I left my guns on the ship so was forced to use the lasers in my eyes to tackle her down, I hated using them as my race is the only known race to have the gift, a lot of my people were kidnapped and forced to be used as weapons. They are not deadly, only cause small burns but can be deadly when known how to use correctly, which I did, all that spare time until I found the Ravagers had to be spent somehow. I successfully tackled her to the ground and snatched the Orb.

"Why do you want this? And who are you?" I asked.

She took me by surprise and punched me in the nose, she grabbed the Orb and darted off again. I wiped blood from my nose.

"Okay, now i'm angry" I mumbled to myself.

I made a run for it.

"Get her groot!"

Before I could even process what was happening I found myself being tackled and wrapped up in wood.

"Put her in the bag!" The small furry thing was scratching my face, I screamed in pain and bit it's fingers.

"Hey! No biting that's not fair" I threw it off me and broke free of the wooden twine. I ran after the green girl with Peter now next to me, I shot at her hand so she dropped the Orb. It rolled into the quadrant, We jumped down but so did she. She picked up the orb but Peter tackled her down to the ground. She placed her knee on his neck.

"Fool, you should've learned" She hissed at him.

"I don't learn it's one of my issues." he replied as he grabbed the Orb and placed one of his rockets on her and sent her flying.

"Nice job bro!" I said helping him up. We were then placed in a bag and tipped upside down, we screamed for help, this had to be that furry thing and wooden creature.

"Quit smiling yer idiot we're supposed to be professional" I heard the familiar voice of the furry thing while Peter was still struggling I relaxed. We then fell to the ground and I hit my head again, I groaned in pain. Peter then shot his stun gun at the green girl. He then helped me up and we made a run for it, back to the ship. We were then tasered to the ground, the pain was unbearable.

"Hey come on up" I was about to thank the people helping me up when I realised who it was. Ugh.

"Hey if it isn't Star Prince and his princess" The guard said.

"Hahahahahha classic" I laughed.

"Ugh, it's Star Lord" He huffed.

"Oh sorry, Lord" He mocked. "I picked these two a while back for petty thefts, he's got a great name" He told the other guard.

"C'mon man, it's an outlaw name" Peter huffed. This is hilarious.

"Relax man. It's cool to have a code name" He said patting him on the back.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kyln

"Her Majesty Saros Titania, raised by the same band of Ravagers from her youth same as Peter James Quill, the two travel together, Ronan exiled her on a planet after killing her whole race"

Origin: Malgar

Legs: 2

Arms: 2

Enhancements: Translator in Neck, Lasers in her eyes and extreme strength

"Do we have authority to imprison her?" One of the guards asked. "I mean she is royalty"

"Yea her planets dead her title means squat" Fuck sake.

"Transport all 5 to The Kyln." Least me and Peter got to stay together.

* * *

"I guess most of Nova Corps want to uphold the Law, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel, but hey" The furry thing laughed "That's not my problem, I ain't gonna be here long, I've escaped 22 prisons, this one's no different" I have never met such an arrogant creature in all my life.

"You're lucky the broad showed up, otherwise me an' Groot would be collecting that bounty on you and yer sister right now and you'd both be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and them Ravagers" Does he ever shut up?

"We've had a lot of folks try to kill us over the years we ain't gonna be taken down by a tree and a talking Racoon" Peter moaned, I feel like we've been walking forever.

"Halt" The guard shouted. Thank god a break.

"What's a Raccoon?" I heard the furry thing mumble, I actually have no idea.

"It's what you are stupid" Peter snapped.

"Ain't no thing like me, except me" The Raccoon pointed his fingers to himself, I rolled my eyes getting sick of his arrogance.

"So this Orb has a shiny blue suitcase, arc of a covenant, maltese falcon sort of vibe. What is it?" Peter questioned the green gal.

"I am Groot" the big tree spoke from behind me making me jump.

"So what, what's the Orb?" Peter pushed.

"I have no words for honorless thieves" She spoke, thinking she's all high and mighty.

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac" The Raccoon read my mind. Genocidal what?! "Yea I know who you are, anyone who's anyone knows who you are"

"Yea we know who you are" Peter piped up.

"How the hell do you know who she is?" I questioned.

"I don't, who is she?" He mumbles towards me and the tree.

"I am Groot" The tree replied. Guessing Groot's his name.

"Ye, ya said that" Peter huffed. Somebodies in a bad mood.

"I wasn't retrieving the Orb for Ronan, I was betraying him" the green gal spoke again, all high and mighty again. So she worked for Ronan. The guard used something on his wrist to open the door. "I had an agreement to sell it to a third party"

"I am Groooot" Groot spoke.

"Well that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times you told me that" Peter was losing his patience, I didn't mind it though, I thought Groot was cool I mean just look at him. "What is wrong with Giving tree here?" Peter asked.

"Well he don't know talking good like me and you, so his vocabulistics is limited to 'I' and 'am' and 'Groot', exclusively in that order" The Raccoon spoke. We made our way through another set of doors, this prison is larger than my planet what the hell?

"Tell you what that's gonna wear thin real quick, real fast" I was getting sick and tired of everyone real quick, real fast. Peter stopped in front of this room.

"Hey" He shouted at a blue man. "Get away!" The blue man was placing Peters walkman on his head. Oh shit. This wasn't gonna end well, he doesn't even let me touch it.

"Hey!" Peter stepped through the gate that was closing. "Listen to me ya big blue bastard, take those headphones off! That's mine, those belong to impound, that tape and that player is mine!" He shouted, I saw the guard reaching for a taser. Oh fuck sake Peter. He got tasered to the knees, he screamed in pain. "Hooked on a feeling, Blue Suede, 1973, that songs belongs to me" He almost sounded like he was crying. He carried on getting tasered while we watched.

Me and the green girl got separated from the others.

"Strip" One guard said. We both shared a look. "Now" He pulled out a taser to threaten us. I stripped down to my underwear, I refused to go further, I am royalty for fuck sake whether my planet is alive or dead. I got put in a cage, where I was sprayed with an orange liquid, my god it was freezing cold.

"Hey, Logan, how long do you think this one will last" The guards were mocking me.

"I give it 2 hours, she'll either get raped or killed" The other guard laughed. I was going to _**kill**_ Peter with my bare hands.

I was then put in a room and instructed to pick one of the yellow jumpsuits, yellow is not my colour in the slightest. I was getting changed into the jumpsuit when the green girl entered.

"So what's your name?" I asked as I changed.

"Gamora, yours?" I was surprised she replied if i'm honest.

"Saros" I smiled.

We were reunited with everyone else, and got a blanket shoved in our stomachs, not gently either. I could tell by Peter's face he was pissed off. We walked into what looked like the centre of the prison, it was packed full of people, and flying things were everywhere, there was a big tower in the middle, I imagine to keep an eye on everyone. I did not like being in prison. I was supposed to be a Queen, this is all Peter's fault and Ronan's for killing my planet in the first place, my parent's would be so disappointed in me.. I had a burning rage for Peter, I decided not to act as we'd just draw attention to ourselves. Although it appeared the attention was already on us, people were shouting at us and throwing things at us. Was stealing the Orb that bad? I then realised the threats were aimed at Gamora.

"Like I said, she's got a rep. A lot of prisoners here lost their families because of Ronan and his goons." Tell me about it. "She'll last a day tops" The Raccoon said. I looked at Gamora who shot me a worried look.

"The guards will protect her though, right?" I asked worriedly. I wasn't a big fan of Gamora but I wasn't going to let her die.

"They're here to stop us getting out, they don't care what we do to each other inside" The Raccoon said. Oh.

"Whatever nightmares this place beholds, they are dreams compared to what's behind me" Gamora said, I felt sorry for her, I bumped into someone.

"Hey, dollface, i'll sort you out tonight if you like? Cause i'm gonna go to town on you" The purple creature breathed on me as he spoke with the most vile breath i've ever felt. I've never felt so unsafe in my whole entire life. Before I could even respond to that disgusting offer Groot had stuck his fingers up the man's nostrils, The prison became silent until the arrogant Raccoon spoke.

"Alright, listen up, these two here" He pointed towards me and Peter" "Are our booty. You wanna get to them you gotta go through us. Or, more accurately, we go through you" The Raccoon warned. Least I was safe in prison if I stuck with them. Groot lowered the purple thing who was crying in pain, I gave Groot a pat on the arm to let him know I was grateful for the gesture. Peter grabbed me and pulled me back towards him.

"Don't stray too far" He warned. "You're too pretty for prison" I gave him a small smile although I was still incredibly mad at him. We followed the Raccoon and Groot and dodged the crying man on the floor.

"We're with them" Peter said confidently, I just followed behind them all. I was dreading this.


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Escape

"Those cells aren't gonna protect you for long!" one of them shouted.

I was sat with Gamora in our cell, people were standing outside shouting threats at her. I noticed her shaking, she looked petrified.

"It'll be okay" I said "I'll help fight for you."

"Why would you want to protect me? The things I have done" She looked confused.

"No-one deserves to be murdered in a prison by creeps" I laughed.

* * *

I was jolted awake by someone covering my mouth and picking me up, i started to scream and wriggle away but the grip was too tight. I saw them doing the same to Gamora.

"Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this" I heard her shout.

"Anyone who's with you deserves to die with you" He snapped. They walked with us both at knife point.

"Take 'em down to the showers, it'll be easier to clean up the blood down there" The guard grinned towards me, we both struggled further. I managed to escape the grimy fingers off my mouth.

"Pete-!" I shouted but got cut off by them covering my mouth again. We moved down towards the shower the knife getting closer to actually cutting my skin with every step. Once we reached the shower area, we both got forced against the wall banging my head, I yelped in pain.

"Gamora, consider this a death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy" One man said as he pointed the knife at her. My mouth was still covered by grimy hands, the person holding the knife made a cut from my jawline to my collarbone, I screamed in agony.

"You dare" A huge man stood in the entrance, blood was pouring out of my neck. The men were backing away from Gamora. "You know who I am yes?" He questioned.

"You're Drax the Destroyer" The man said nervously.

"You know why they call me this?" Drax questioned further.

"You slayed dozens of Ronan's minions" The man answered.

"Ronan murdered my wife, Hoven, and he murdered my daughter Cameria, he slaughtered them where they stood" He was staring right into Gamora's eyes, she looked down in guilt. "And he laughed" He shouted, I could feel his rage. "Her life is not yours to take" he continued "He killed my family, I shall kill two of his" I widened my eyes, how did he know who I was.

"Of course Drax, here i.." The man handed over his knife. Gamora gave me a nodd. I kicked my leg into the balls of the person who had hold of me, as he bent I flipped him over my shoulder and held him as he did to me and focused my eyes on his neck marking a burn from his jawline to his collar bone. I screamed in pain as my neck was killing me. Gamora had her opponents at knife point.

"I am no family to Ronan or Thanos" She hissed, I noticed Drax lower his knife. She dropped her tools and I stopped my lasers. Their was a silence for a while. "I am your only hope at stopping him" Drax charged at Gamora and held her by her neck. I set my eyes on his neck.

"Your words mean nothing to me" He shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey" a voice i recognised interrupted him. "You know if killing Ronan is your sole purpose I don't think this is the best way to go about it" Peter? I didn't move my eyes to look.

"Are you not the man this one attempted to kill?" He argued back.

"Well I mean she isn't the first women to do that to me" Definately Peter. "Look, this is from a smoking hot Rainjet girl, stabbed me with a fork, she didn't like me skipping out on her at sunrise" He was showing them his scars. "I got a Kree girl, tried to rip out my thorax, she seen me with an Oscarbarian, you ever seen an Oscarbarian? They have tentacles and Eels for teeth, think am seriously interested in that, well, you don't care"

"Stop rambling Peter" I winced as pain shot through my neck when I moved my mouth.

"Well, here's the point, she betrayed Ronan, he's coming back for her and when he does that's when you" I turned off my eyes to see peter mimicking cutting his own head off.

"Why would I put my finger on his throat?" Drax asked. Eh?

"What?" Peter was as confused as I was.

"Oh no it's a symbol" He repeated the symbol "For you slicing his throat" Nice.

"I would not slice his throat, I would cut his head clean off" He replied, well that was dark.

"It's a general expression for killing somebody, you've seen this right? You know what that is?" He asked the man that had Gamora before Drax.

"Yea" He nodded his head.

"Everyone knows" Peter smiled. Drax then gave him the dead eyes.

"No" He shook his head, Peter bowed his head in defeat.

"What i'm saying is, you wanna keep her alive" he pointed towards Gamora "Don't do his work for him" Drax was thinking about it. C'mon big guy make the right choice. He dropped her.

"I like your knife, i'm keeping it" Drax said and walked off.

"That was my favourite knife" The man moped off.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked me as he rushed over "Oh fuck you're bleeding Saros!" He engulfed me in a hug which I gladly accepted. I knew I

wasn't safe here, i wish i could go home, back to Malgar.

* * *

"Listen I could care less whether you live or whether you die" Peter shouted as Gamora stormed in front, he followed, me and the raccoon were behind.

"Then why stop the big guy?" Gamora asked as she turned around to face us.

"Simple, you know how to sell my Orb" Just when I thought he was doing it out of kindness.

"How are we gonna sell it when we and it are still here" She did have a good point, Peter turned to look at the Raccoon, I need to learn his name.

"My friend Rocket here has escaped 22 prisons" There we go.

"Oh we're getting out, then we're heading straight to Yondu to retrieve your bounty" He pointed at me and Peter. What a dick.

"How much was your buyer willing to pay you for my Orb?" Peter asked Gamora.

"5 billion units" She said.

"What?!" Rocked exclaimed.

"Holy Shit" Me and Peter said in unison.

"That Orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan" She seemed to be pleading. "If you lead us, i'll lead you to the buyer directly and i'll split the profit between the four of us"

"I am Groot" Groot said coming out of nowhere.

"Oh my god" i jumped six foot "How does he do that? He's so big"

"Between the 5 of us" Rocket bargained. "Asleep for the danger and awake for the money as per usual" Rocket huffed, we did kind of need him before.

* * *

"If we're gonna get out of here we're gonna need to get into that watchtower." Rocket spoke as we grabbed breakfast. "And to do that am gonna need a few things. The guard's wear security bands to control the in's and out's, I need one"

"Leave it to me" Gamora said.

"That dude there" A guy with a prosthetic leg walked passed. "I need his prosthetic leg" Rocket said.

"His leg?" I asked.

"Yea, god know's I don't need the rest of him look at him he's useless"

"Alright" I said, still not knowing why he'd ever need it.

"And finally," We approached the table and took our seats "On the wall back there, their is a panel with blinky yellow light, you see it?" Rocket asked. We looked up to the see the panel on the watch tower.

"Yea" Peter answered.

"There's a quarnerex battery behind it. Purple-ish box, green wires. To get into the watchtower, I definitely need it" Rocket said in all seriousness.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora asked.

"Supposedly these small bodies find you attractive, so maybe you can work out some kind of trade?" Rocket said. Err what?

"You must be joking" Gamora said in disgust.

"No they do find you attractive" He shrugged.

"Er guys" I said noticing Groot walk over to the tower.

"It's 20 foot in the air and it's the most heavily guarded part of the prison" Peter said. "How is it possible to get up there without being seen?" I watched Groot grow even more to reach the panel, he is so cool.

"Guys" I tried to get their attention.

"I got one plan and that plan requires a quarenrex battery so figure it out!" Rocket shouted the last part making us raise our eyebrows. I watched Groot accidentally hit someone on the head as he took off the panel.

"Guys" I said rubbing my forehead.

"Can I get back to it? Thanks" Rocket said blatantly ignoring me. "This is important, once the battery is removed everything is going to slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we've gotta move quickly" Rocket said.

"Are you ignoring me on purpose?" I asked.

"So you definitely need to get that last" Rocket instructed. Yes they were.

"Guys!" I shouted, grabbing their attention.

"What is so important Saros?!" Peter snapped at me. Is he mad at me?

"Oh nothing just Groot has the battery" I snapped. With that the lights switched off to a green/red lighting, we looked at Groot who held the battery in accomplishment, he handed it towards Rocket.

"Or we could just get it first and Improvise" Rocket stressed.

"I'll get the armband" Gamora said and off she went.

"I'll get the leg" Peter rushed off.

"I'll stick with you" I said to Rocket as he put his head in his hand.

"Fine by me laser eyes" He gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes in reply. Small flying machines arrived and started circling Groot.

"Prisoner, drop the device immediately and return to your cell or we will open fire" A voice came from the telecom to warn Groot.

"Maybe it's time you use your eyes" Rocket looked at me.

"I am Groot" Groot shouted, I set my eyes to danger level as the machines began open firing on him. They were circling while shooting so it was hard to get a clean shot, Groot was good at hitting some, I managed to hit ¾ my aim sucked.

"All prisoners return to your sleeping areas" A voice warned. Me and rocket ran over to Groot.

"You idiot! How am i supposed to fight these things without my Scalp" I heard Rocket shout at Groot. I seen Groot make a shield of branches. I screamed in pain as I got shot in the leg, and lost my concentration. I got my eyes back online soon enough, i was very mad now. I noticed Guards coming down with large guns, I seen Drax out the corner of my eye tackle them down. I seen him chuck a gun to Rocket, who actually caught it which surprised me. I went back to shooting the machines, they didn't seem to stop coming. Groot picked me up and we headed over to the watch tower. Groot placed me on the railing so I could climb over. Gamora and rocket were already there, I set my eyes on the door panel to try and open it, the doors opened successfully allowing our entrance. We walked in and i made the doors shut behind us after Groot chucked the guard out of course.

"Spare me your foul gaze women" Drax shouted at Gamora.

"Why is this one here?" Gamora asked.

"We promised him he could stay by your side until he kills your boss, I always keep my promises with wack jobs who will kill me If I don't. Here ya go" Peter chucked the prosthetic leg on the control board.

"Oh, I was just kidding about the leg, I just need these two things" Rocket shrugged.

"What?" Peter asking is disbelief.

"What? I thought it'd be funny, wasn't it funny?" Rocket laughed "No, hey, what did he look like hopping around?"

"I had to transfer him 30,000 units" Peter said annoyed, I was laughing now earning a glare off him, I stopped.

"How are we gonna leave?" Drax asked.

"He's got a plan" Peter said referring to Rocket as one of those flying things started shooting at the window. "Or is that another thing you made up!" Peter shouted.

"I have a plan, I have a plan" Rocket reassured everyone.

"Cease your yammering and relieve us from this earthly confinement" Drax ordered.

"I agree with the walking thesaurus on that one" peter joked.

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus again" Drax threatened Peter.

"It's just a metaphor, he isn't trying to insult you" I told Drax which he relaxed at and nodded in understanding.

"His people are completely literate, metaphors are just gonna go over his head" Rocket said while pressing a million buttons.

"They would not go over my head, my reflexes are too fast. I would catch them" Drax argued, I looked at them all in disbelief.

"We're going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy" Gamora muttered to me, I laughed in response. Earning a glare from Peter. What the hell was his deal with me today? I looked out the window to see the guard assembling some pretty large guns, pointed directly at us.

"Those are some pretty big guns.." Peter said worrying.

The first blast hit my side of the tower cracking the glass.

"These panels won't hold for long" I warned.

"Rodent! We are ready to hear your plan" Gamora spoke, as we took another hit.

"Hold on!" he growled.

"I recognise this animal. We used to roast them over a flame as children. Your flesh is quite delicious" Drax smiled. Whaaaaat?

" Not helping!" Rocket shouted.

The third blast cracked a window, I could hear the guard instructing them all to shoot on his command. We would not survive if they did. I shut my eyes as he shouted, when I felt no impact I opened them to see the prisoners and guards floating.

"You turned off the artificial gravity everywhere but in here.." I said.

"Not just a pretty face" he laughed. Rocket controlled the flying things and detached the top of the watchtower, the robots attached themselves and Rocket used them as a spaceship, I held on to the control panel. We were all speechless as we headed down towards impound.

"Told you I had a plan" Rocket smirked. It wasn't plain sailing though, we bounced of the walls and hit guards here there and everywhere. We then crashed at the end of the hallway and flung on the floor.

"Could've landed it a bit better bloody hell" I complained as I got up.

"How are we gonna get out?" Gamora asked. Peter kicked one of the cracked windows and climbed out, he helped Gamora out then left to get his things. Gee thanks bro. Drax helped me climb through which I was surprised at given his nature.

"Thank you" I smiled. I headed over to where my stuff was and picked it up.

"Why didn't they fold my trousers? That's rude, they folded yours?" Rocket moaned, I shrugged my shoulders in reply.

"Saros take them to the Milano, keep it nearby!" Peter instructed as he ran off.

"What? Peter!" I shouted. I gave up grabbed his bag and lead them to the ship.


	5. Chapter 5: Knowhere

I kept the ship in orbit around the prison, Rocket was in the co-pilot seat with Gamora, Drax and Groot behind us.

"How the hell is Quill supposed to get to us?" Rocket asked.

"He declined to share that information" Gamora replied.

"What the hell are we waiting here for? You got the Orb right?" Rocket asked, I lit my eyes up in warning as I faced him.

"We do not leave without Peter otherwise I will burn you to a crisp" I threatened.

"Cool it laser eyes, we'll wait sheesh" Rocket rolled his eyes.

"Behold!" Drax pointed out the window. I noticed a familiar idiot flying in his boots towards the ship. About time.

Drax clapped and patted Peter on the back as he came on-board.

"What did you retrieve?" He asked. When Peter showed him the Walkman, I rolled my eyes. "You are an imbecile."

I shifted control over to Rocket, got up and walked straight over to Peter, grabbed his ear and led him away from everyone. He was yelling 'ow' the whole way.

"We need to talk" I huffed as we walked down towards the living quarters.

"What's on your mind" Peter asked.

"Well for starters you lie about meeting Yondu, you've made both of us traitors to the Ravagers whom might I add there are hundreds of across the galaxy! You got us sent to prison, all for that stupid Orb, I got a huge scar on my neck and shot in the leg and you don't even get as much as a scratch! I am sick to death of you lying to me and not telling me what we're doing! We're supposed to be a team" I yelled, I knew everyone could hear me but I didn't care.

"I didn't tell you because 1) you're a terrible liar an-" I cut him off.

"Are you seriously trying to make things better by insulting me?" I questioned. "You've changed and I don't like who you are becoming" I walked off with anger boiling through my blood. I've known this man 20 years we've been brother and sister for the whole time and now he feels like a stranger.

"Saros!" he shouted, I ignored him and went to my living quarters and locked the door. As soon as I get that money, I'm leaving. Fresh start away from Peter and far as possible away from Ronan.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling no better, I went through to the kitchen area to make some food, thank god I was the only one up. My peace and quiet was interrupted by the slamming of a door making me jump. It was Peter.

"So I spoke to Drax last night" He started off. "Talking about life and why he hated this Ronan guy so much and he was wondering why I was with you"

I had a funny feeling I knew where this was going.

"Cause apparently you're Ronan's niece who he exiled after destroying Malgar. But I was like nooo Saros would tell me something like that because that is a pretty big. Fucking. Deal." He shouted the last three words. I slammed my fork down.

"I don't know squat about your life so why do you give a shit about mine" I shouted.

"Because i'm not related to some headcase who goes around destroying planets!" He argued back.

"And what? You think i'm gonna turn out like him and do psycho stuff like destroying planets? Huh?! Is that what you think of me?" Tears began falling down my face. "He murdered my father in front of me, he took me away from my mother and killed her and then he exiled me to a planet where I had no one but myself constantly scared that he may come back for me anyday. I am nothing like him and if you think that then we are done Peter!" I shouted. I couldn't stop the tears, this is the first time I've opened up about It since It happened. Peter engulfed me in a hug and let me cry on him.

"I'm so sorry Saros, I had no idea" He apologised and kept hugging me. "I will always be your brother, I won't let Ronan anywhere near you, I promise"

"I will happily kill him for you" Drax said interrupting our moment. I pulled away from Peter and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Thank you Drax" I smiled.

"You are nothing like him, your heart is too pure" Drax smiled at me.

"How did you know about me If you don't mind me asking?"

"To defeat your enemy you must know everything about your enemy" He spoke like a true warrior.

"So are we good?" Peter asked nervously.

"Yea we're good, just don't lie to me again" I warned. "Or I'll set my uncle on you" We laughed as we engulfed in another hug. "Oh, can we keep the whole 'Ronan's my Uncle' thing just between us" They both nodded, phew.

* * *

We were all In the kitchen/lounge area of the Milano, It seemed a lot bigger when it was just me and Peter. Peter grabbed the Orb and inspected It carefully.

"I'd trust you a lot more If you told me what this Is" He asked Gamora, indicated towards the orb as he spoke.

"I don't know what It Is" Gamora replied. I found myself staring at the Orb, getting hypnotised by It again. My eyes lit up without my control, the Orb began to glow.

"Saros, what are you doing?" Peter asked worriedly.

"The Orb is a weapon" I spoke without control of what I was saying. "It is a weapon of mass destruction, Ronan will stop at nothing to get the Orb" I was possessed by something, I couldn't stop.

"If it is a weapon we should use it against Ronan" Drax said as he grabbed the Orb.

"Put it down you fool, you will destroy us all" Gamora snapped.

"Or just you murderess" Drax retorted.

"Only someone of immortal powers can control, the most powerful being of al-" I managed to break the connection, it made me very weak, I was on all fours on the floor, panting for my life. Peter came to my aid and helped me up.

"I let you live once princess!" Gamora shouted.

"I am not a princess!" Drax shouted back.

"Hey! Nobody is killing anyone on my ship!" Peter got between them. "Look, we're stuck together until we get the money"

"I have no interest in money" Drax said as he stormed off.

"Great, that means more money for the 4 of us" Peter shrugged, Groot gave peter a hurt look. "Sorry 5 of us, partners?"

"We have an agreement. I would never be the partners with the likes of you" Gamora hissed. "I'll tell the buyer we're on our way. And Quill..your ship is filthy"

"She has no idea" Peter waited till she was out of hearing. "If i had a blacklight light this place would look like a Jackson Palmer painting" He chuckled.

"You got issues Quill" Rocket bluntly said while Peter looked a lil hurt. Rocket walked away.

"You okay? What was all that about?" Peter came over to me.

"I think I just need a lie down, I have no idea, all I know is that I get a bad feeling around that Orb" I said nervously. "I feel like it has some kind of power over me, like sort of control"

"We'll just try to keep you away from that Orb." Peter said helping me walk to my quarters.

* * *

We were staring at a huge floating skull in the sky.

What is it?" Drax asked.

"It's called Knowhere" Gamora spoke. "It's the severed head of an ancient celestial being"

"That's crazy" I said in awe. I lost my co-pilot seat to Rocket as Peter said I was a liability with the Orb being so close. I tried not to take it personally but I was disappointed.

"Be wary heading in rodent, there are no regulations whatsoever here" Gamora warned Rocket, you'd think she'd just learn his name I mean rodent and rocket are pretty similar.

"Hundreds of years ago, the teven group sent in workers to mine the organic matter from within the skull" Gamora continued. "Bone, Brain tissue, spinal fluid, all rare resources. Highly valued on the black market across the galaxy" Ew.

"Gross" Peter scrunched his nose up as we flew into one of the eyeballs to unveil the chaos that was Knowhere. We soon landed and followed Gamora to her buyer.

"It's dangerous and Illegal work. Only suitable for outlaws" Gamora said as we walked through the streets.

"Well I come from a planet of outlaws" Peter smiled "Billy the kid, Bonny and Clyde, John Stamos…"

"Sounds like a place I would like to visit" Drax smiled at Peter.

"You should" Peter nodded in agreement. I seen children asking people for spare units, I reached into my pocket when Peter stopped me.

"Watch your pockets" He warned, I knew then it was a scam. My heart sank, those poor children.

We approached a building that looked like a club, with bouncers on the door and a huge line of people outside.

"Your buyers in there?" Rocket questioned, looking suspicious.

"We are to wait here for the representative" Gamora said.

"This is no respectable establishment" Drax seemed insulted. "What do you expect us to do while we wait?"

* * *

Drax found something to do, they were betting on an animal fight while drinking, not a good mix. Peter and Gamora were outside getting some fresh air. I was sat at the bar.

"Your highness?!" A boy spoke from behind me.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned as I turned around.

"M'lady, my name is Brad, I too am from Malgar, I escaped just before Ronan exiled you" He spoke, I instantly grew suspicious, I didn't recognise him and the knowledge of me being exiled wasn't exactly public.

"Whereabouts are you from?" I asked him.

"Northery, in the west" I knew he was lying, Northery was desolate at the time of my parents death and my exile, it was the first to go in the war. I hid my suspicion.

"No way! Have you found anyone else from Malgar? I presumed I was the only survivor?" I said.

"No you are the only person I know of, I have been searching everywhere for you" He smiled and held my shoulder. I was growing anxious unsure of his intentions, I looked for Peter but couldn't see him. To my relief Groot and Drax has began fighting, my ticket out of here.

"I'm sorry I have to go! I need to help my friends" I left before he could say or suggest anything else. I walked over to Drax and Groot.

"Hey! Break it up now!" I shouted at them, they were drunk out there minds. Rocket got out his huge gun and attempted to aim it at Drax. I kicked it out his hands. I regretted it immediately as it was so heavy and I think I broke my toe, I shrieked in pain.

"What are you guys doing?" Peter shouted as he rushed over with Gamora.

"This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!" Drax started.

"That's true" Rocket angrily slurred.

"He has no respect!" Drax continued.

"That is also true!" Rocket agreed.

"Hold on! Calm down!" Peter tried to calm them both down.

"Keep callin me vermin, tough guy!" Rocket slurred "You're just gonna laugh at me like everyone else"

"Rocket! You're drunk, no one is laughing at you" Peter tried to assure him.

"He thinks i'm some stupid thing! He does!" Rocket shouted, his anger was boiling "He called me vermin" he pointed at Drax "And she called me rodent" He pointed towards Gamora "Well I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart and put back together over and over and turned into some...some little monster!" He growled, my heart sank for Rocket. "Your all pieces of shit!"

"Well let's see if you can laugh after I put five or six good shots through your fucking face!" Rocket shouted towards Drax, he picked up the gun that I had kicked away and aimed it at Drax once more.

"No no no no no! Five billion units, Rocket!" Peter emphasised the billion "Come on, man! Just suck it up for one more night and your rich" Peter pleaded.

After thinking about it, Rocket lowered his gun.

"Fine.." Rocket huffed. "But i can't promise when all this is over that I won't kill every last one of you jerks"

"See! This is why none of you have friends! Five seconds after meeting someone you're already trying to kill them" Peter glared at everyone, particularly Drax and Gamora.

"We have traveled halfway across the quadrant and Ronan is no closer to being dead!" Drax huffed and stormed off.

"Drax, wait!" Peter tried to stop him.

"Let him go" Gamora said "We don't need him"

"Lady Gamora" A voice interrupted her "I am here to fetch you to my master" The girl looked a lot like Bereet. We shared a glance and followed her through the double doors.

We walked into a huge room full of all sorts of creatures, their was a four legged furry animal in a space suit, it was sooo cute!

"Peter" I hissed getting his attention. "Aren't these beasts from Terran?"

"Oh yea, that's a dog!" He smiled.

"Can we get one?" I asked, knowing he'd say no.

"When all this is over we'll think about it" Well he didn't say no! Happy days. I looked around the room and saw so many creatures alive in glass boxes, I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Who exactly was this buyer?

"We house the galaxies' largest collection of fauna relics and species of all manor" The pink girl spoke. She turned around and bowed slightly. "I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, The Collector" I've never seen a man wear such flashy clothing but if he's offering 5 billion units for one artifact then he must be very wealthy. He was eyeing me up intently, especially my eyes, it's like he was staring into my soul.

"You…" He spoke as he moved towards me "You are the last survivor of Malgar" I looked at Peter uncomfortable in this situation.

"Erm..yes" I said nervously.

"You possess the gift…?" He asked. I nodded in response.

"Fascinating, I would love to collect your eyes and show you off as part of my collection" I raised my eyebrows and lit my eyes up as a warning as he moved his arm towards me.

"Touch me and you're a dead man" I warned.

"Okay okay, she's not for sale" Peter interrupted us and moving us away from the collector, thank god.

"Tivan" Gamora spoke. "We've been halfway through the galaxy for this orb"

"Very well, then. Let's see what you brought" The collector nodded. Peter got it out his bag almost dropping it, but handed it over to the collector for him to suspect. We gathered around a table to observe, the collector flicked a switch and a machine came out to place the Orb in, the hypnotising light came out, I could feel it's strong power taking control of me.

"Before creation itself, there were six singularities" Tivan spoke. My eyes began to light up. I could feel everyone watching me. "Then the Universe exploded into existence and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots, an Infinity Stone. These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. Observe" Tivan showed us footage of a huge celestial having control over the stone. I recognised the being in the footage from somewhere. "These carriers can use the stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field" The footage showed the whole planet being wiped out.

"There's a little pee coming out of me right now" I heard Peter whimper.

"Once for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it." The machine opened the Orb up to reveal the stone. "Beautiful" Tivan did a weird dance. With the stone out the case I could feel it getting a stronger control over me.

"This Orb, it has enslaved my people once before. Hundreds of years ago. My people were enslaved for the gift they possessed, used as weapons. They became murderers of innocent people and planets." I spoke wearily. "This is why I am possessed and always will be possessed by the Orb, it is a part of my history and a part of me" I spoke knowing what I was saying but not knowing how to stop it or to say something else.

"Oh blah blah blah" I could hear Rocket complaining but I still couldn't break my hypnosis. "We're all very fascinated whitey, but we'd like to get paid?"

"How would you like to get paid?" The collector asked him.

"What do you think fancy pants? Units" Rocket instructed.

"Carina! Stand back!" The collector shouted. I could feel someone trying to move me but my feet were firmly planted on the ground and I couldn't move not with this orb having control over me.

"I will no longer be your slave!" I heard the pink girl shout, my hypnosis managed to break when she grabbed the Orb.

"Nooooo!" I shouted as I reached for her, the Orb's power was released, everyone dived for cover, A purple cloud of energy consumed us both, I grabbed onto her to help take some of the energy away but it was too powerful. I screamed in pain. I caught eye of Peter we both knew that I may not make it through this.

*Flashback*

 _Come and get your love playing in the background._

"C'mon Saros, you have to dance, it's a classic" Peter laughed doing some crazy dance moves.

"I'm trying, I never learned how to dance, only fight" I joked. He grabbed my hands and spun me around as we danced. I laughed at his silly dance moves.

"Boy! If you don't get that garbage off I will eat you" We heard Yondu shout from the distance. We both laughed.

*End of Flashback*

I felt a huge wave of energy then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6: You called Ronan?

"How the hell did she survive that? What is she?" I could hear someone talking. "The pink girl got incinerated but she's still alive, why?"

"Are you seriously asking me that while she hasn't even woken up yet?! I don't know what she is" Another voice spoke, I couldn't work out who though.

"The only way she could've survived is by being immortal!"

"Guys she's stirring" I managed to open my eyes but all I could see was a blurr.

"I can't see" I managed to croak it out, I was so weak.

"Take it slow Saros" I heard Peter say, he was holding my head. I tried to sit up but got pushed back down by Peter (I think). "Take it steady, that was a powerful blast, it's taken a lot out of you"

"I'm fine" I pushed Peter off me and got up, I was a little dizzy but nothing too serious.

* * *

"How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the Orb" Gamora stressed as we walked out the establishment, we were met by Rocket and Groot outside.

"What do you still have it for?!" Rocket stressed going high pitched.

"What are we gonna do, leave it in there?" Peter stressed back.

"I can't believe you had that in your purse!" Rocket exclaimed pointing at the Orb.

"It's not a purse! It's a knapsack" Peter shouted back. It was a purse to be fair.

"We have to bring this to the Nova Corps" Gamora whimpered. "There's a chance they can contain it"

"Are you kidding me?" Rocket shouted. "We're wanted by the Nova Corps. Just give it to Ronan!"

"Are you seriously suggesting given it to Ronan? Destroyer of planets?!" I shouted.

"So he can destroy the Galaxy!? Besides we can't go near Ronan not with Saros" Peter added. My eyes widened in horror.

"Peter!" I shouted.

"What are you? Some saint all of a sudden?" Rocket snapped back. "What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it? Why the hell does Ronan want laser eyes?"

"Because i'm one of the idiots who lives in it!" Peter shouted back. I can't believe he was even suggesting giving it to Ronan. "She's his niece" He replied. What the hell?

"Why would you tell them?" I was completely stressing out.

"You're related to Ronan!?" Rocket and Gamora shouted towards me.

"He's my fathers brother" I bowed my head in shame.

"That is vital information! Why did you not tell us?" I could sense the anger in Gamora's voice. "Are you retrieving the stone for Ronan? So you can betray us?" I looked at Peter in disappointment.

"Nice one Peter thanks" I began walking away.

"Peter, listen to me" Gamora grabbed peter by his collar. "We cannot allow the stone to fall into Ronan's or Saros' hands, we have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova"

"Right, right, okay. I think you're right. Or we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money." Peter replied.

"You're despicable" Gamora stated. "Dishonourable, Faithless!" she shouted and stormed off. I heard them arguing behind me.

"At Last!" Drax shouted/ laughed. "I shall meet my foe and destroy him" I looked to see a fleet of ships. Oh shit.

"You called Ronan?!" Peter shouted.

"Quill! Saros! Don't you move, boy!" Yondu shouted towards me and Peter. Oh fuck. Gamora and Peter made a dash for it while Yondu made his way over.

"Saros! Come on" Peter shouted while running off.

"Maybe I should be the villain you think I am" I smirked.

"Don't you move boy! Get outta the way" Yondu was forcing his way through the crowd. I ran and hid behind Groot so they thought I was with Peter.

"Ronan the accuser!" I heard Drax shout.

"You are the one who transmitted the message?" I heard Ronan ask.

"You killed my wife. You killed my daughter!" Drax shouted with knives held out ready to fight, he had no chance against Ronan he was too powerful.

"Lasers, we're going with Quill and Green gal you comin?" Rocket asked.

"No. I'm going with Ronan" I said as they left, I went to stand next to Drax.

"Well if it isn't my long lost niece, long time no see hey Saros" Ronan smirked. As he spoke 3 mining ships flew above.

"It is Gamora! She is escaping with the Orb!" A blue girl spoke from Ronan's ship. She shouted something in her language that I couldn't understand.

"Come along Saros, we have work to do" Ronan spoke and turned around to walk towards the ship. I smirked and followed him. They think i'm a villain that's exactly what i'll be. I hated Ronan, but at this rate he's my only chance of survival.

"No!" Drax shouted and ran towards Ronan. Ronan ducked as Drax went in with an attempted cut to head. Ronan pushed Drax down with ease. I lit my eyes up and focused on his neck. He threw something towards me and hit my head sending me flying to the wall. He's gotten stronger. I got myself up as Drax took another hit but got straight back up to try again. Ronan managed to disarm him, Ronan had Drax by the neck. I ran towards him to attack from behind but he grabbed me by the neck and began choking me. Ronan screamed as Drax must've injured him and flipped Drax onto the floor.

"I don't recall killing your family, I doubt I'll remember killing you either" Ronan spoke.

"No!" I struggled out, I got dropped on the floor as my eyes started going. I gasped for breath. Ronan dragged Drax and flung his body into a container full of liquid. He picked me up by the hair and dragged me towards the ship that just landed.

"Come on Saros, you are weaker than expected, you have much to learn" He spoke and threw me onto the ship.

* * *

 **Peter's P.O.V:**

I watched Gamora's body floating in space.

"Quill, come on" Rocket spoke. "Her body mods should keep her alive a couple more minutes but there's nothing we can do for her. These pods aren't meant to be out here. In a second we're gonna be in the same boat" Rocket spoke softly then left back towards Knowhere. I couldn't just leave her there.

"Aw, damn it." I knew what I had to do.

"Quill?" Rocket asked.

"Yondu! Yondu" I shouted through the speaker. "This is Quill! My coordinates are 227K324"

"Quill" Rocket Shouted at me. "Quill, what are you doing?"

"Just outside Knowhere. If you're there, come get me. I'm all yours" I shouted through the speaker. I assumed Saros was back on Knowhere with Groot, she didn't like tight spaces so these pods would be a nightmare for her.

"Rocket look after Saros for me until i'm back" With that I put my headgear on opened the door of the bed and went to Gamora.

"Quill, don't be ridiculous" Rocket shouted at me. I held Gamora. "Get back into your pod! You can't fit two people in there! You're gonna die!" I placed my head gear over her so she could breath. I could feel the ice growing on my face.

"You'll die in seconds!" Rocket shouted. "Qui-" I seen the lights of the Ravagers behind me and Yondu's ship in front of me. He pulled me and Gamora in.

Once we were in we were both gasping for air. Gamora was coughing badly.

"Quill? What happened?" She asked. She spoke so softly.

"I saw you out there. I don't know what came over me. But I couldn't let you die. I found something inside myself." I spoke. "Something..incredibly heroic. I mean, not to brag, but objectively.." She sighed.

"Where's the Orb?" She asked sounding disappointed. I mean I was allowed to brag right? I just saved he life.

"It's...well, they got the Orb" I hesitated telling her.

"What?" She shouted. The door was the Ravagers aiming their guns at us, great.

"Welcome home, Peter" Kraglin said. Doesn't feel very welcome.

* * *

 **Saros P.O.V**

"The Orb is in my possession as I promised" Ronan spoke towards Thanos. We were on his main ship, I was in cufflinks and under the control of the Orb. The worst thing was I had consciousness of what I was doing but no way of stopping myself or gaining control of my body.

"Bring it to me" Thanos said.

"Yes, that was our agreement" Ronan said. "Bring you the Orb and you will destroy Xandar for me. However now that I know it contains an Infinity Stone and I can control my lovely niece with it. I wonder what use I have for you"

"Boy, I would reconsider your current course" Thanos shouted. Ronan opened up the Orb to reveal the stone in all it's glory.

"Master! You cannot!" One of his guards shouted. "Thanos is the most powerful being in the universe"

"Not any more" Ronan hissed, he grabbed the stone from the orb and screamed with power. Ronan grabbed his weapon and placed the stone in it.

"You call me 'boy'!" Ronan roared. "I will unfurl 1,000 years of Kree justice on Xandar, and burn it to its core! Then, Thanos, I am coming for you"

"After Xandar, you are going to kill my father?"Nebula asked.

"You dare to oppose me?" Ronan questioned.

"You see what he has turned me into? If you kill him, I will help you destroy a thousand planets" She insisted.

"C'mon Saros we have work to do" He walked and I gladly followed. I could feel the Orb's powers getting stronger over me, I no longer questioned why Ronan wanted to destroy Xandar, in fact I will gladly destroy Xandar.

* * *

 **Peter's P.O.V**

"You betray me?" Yondu shouted in my face, I groaned as he hit me. "Steal my money?" Another hit.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Gamora shouted.

"When I picked you up as a kid, these boys wanted to eat you. They ain't ever tasted Terran before. I saved your life!" He shouted, here we go the I saved you from being eaten bullshit.

"Oh, will you shut up about that? God! Twenty years you been throwing that in my face like it's some kind of great thing, not eating me. Normal people don't even think about eating someone else!" I shouted back through gritted teeth. "Much less that person having to be grateful for it! You abducted me, man. You stole me from my home and from my family."

"You don't give a damn about your Terra" He shouted back at me. "You're scared, because you're soft in here." He hit his chest indicating his heart "Here, right here" He hit my chest.

"Yondu!" Gamora shouted. "Listen to me. Ronan has something called an infinity stone"

"I know what he's got, girl" He snapped, not moving his gaze from me.

"Then you know we must get it back! He's gonna use it to wipe out Xandar, we have to warn them. Billions of people will perish" She pleaded.

"Is that what she's been filling your head with boy? Sentiment?" He slapped me as the others laughed. "Eating away your brain like maggots! That's it" He began whistling and got his arrow out to my neck.

"No!" Gamora shouted.

"Sorry boy, but a captain gotta teach his men what happens to those what cross him" Yondu spoke.

"Captain's gotta teach stuff!" Kraglin piped up. The rest of the ravagers agreed.

"If you kill me now, you are saying goodbye to the biggest score you have ever seen" I said, knowing he would never kill me. He turned around to face me grinning.

"The stone?" He asked. "I hope you got something better than that cause ain't nobody stealing from Ronan"

"We got a ringer" I spoke looking at Gamora.

"Is that right?" He questioned.

"She know's everything there is to know about Ronan" I said looking at Gamora for support. "His ships, his army"

"He's vulnerable" She said.

"Hey, what do you say, Yondu, huh? Me and you, taking down a mark side-by-side, like the old days." I chuckled. Yondu whistled his arrow back and began laughing.

"Let him go!" He laughed. Bingo. I am so good. Yondu came to embrace me in a hug. "You always did have a scrote, boy! That's why I kept you on as a young'un" As we were celebrating something hit the ship. We all ran to see what the commotion was.

"Captain, the shot was non-damaging." The pilot said to Yondu. We were faced with a familiar looking ship, the Milano.

"Attention, idiots" Rocket said through a speaker. "The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. It's a weapon of my own design."

"What the hell?" Yondu said looking very confused.

"If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one!" Rocket exclaimed.

"I ain't buyin' it" Yondu said cooly.

"I'm giving you to the count of 5" Rocket said. Shit. "5,4.."

"No! Wait, hold on!" I shouted and ran to the tanoid. "Rocket, it's me, for God's sake! We figured it out! We're fine!"

"Oh, hey Quill. What's goin on?" Rocket said. I rolled my eyes. Jesus christ.

* * *

"You call that 'figured it out'?" Rocket shouted, we were all sat down together. "We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless?"

"Oh you wanna talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?" I replied back. Dumbass.

"We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!" He argued back.

"And how on earth were they gonna turn us over when you only gave them to the count of five?" I shouted. My god does he even have a brain?

"We didn't have time to work out the _minutiae_ of the plan" He exaggerated the work minutiae. "This is what we get for acting altruistically"

"I am Groot" Groot said.

"They are ungrateful" Rocket agreed with Groot.

"What's important is we get the Ravagers' army to help us save Xandar" Gamora piped up.

"So we can give the stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell to somebody even worse?" Rocket said, he did have a point.

"We'll figure that part out later" I stated.

"We have to stop Ronan" Gamora pleaded.

"How?!" Rocket exclaimed.

"I have a plan" I said.

"You've got a plan?" Rocket said looking shocked.

"Yes" I said sounding unsure.

"First of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan." Rocket said.

"No, i'm not" I said, that is the stupidest thing i've ever heard. "People say that all the time. It's not that unique of a thing to say."

"Secondly, I don't even believe you have a plan" He said folding his arms.

"I have part of a plan!" I insisted.

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax asked.

"You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere" Gamora said as she pointed at Drax.

"I just saved Quill" Drax argued back.

"We've already established that you destroying the ship i'm on is not saving me." I explained.

"When did we establish it?" Drax asked, Is he serious?

"Like 3 seconds ago!" I shouted back.

"I wasn't listening. I was thinking about something else" Drax muttered. Gamora groaned.

"She's right. You don't get an opinion" Rocket said to Drax. "What percentage?" He asked me.

"I don't know, 12%?" I said unsure.

"12%?" He laughed.

"That's a fake laugh" I grumbled.

"It's real" He insisted.

"Totally fake" I said.

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life, because that is not a plan" He argued. Bullshit.

"It's barely a concept" Gamora piped up, I raised my eyebrows.

"You're taking there side?" I asked shocked.

"I am Groot" Groot said.

"So what if it's better than 11%? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Rocket asked. Least Groot was on my side.

"Thank you, Groot. Thank you" I patted his arm as I thanked him.

"See? Groot's the only one of you who has a clue" I said and I looked towards Groot who was now trying to eat a leaf that had grown on him, oh Jesus. I bowed my head while Rocket scoffed.

"Guys.." I said they all looked at me. "What happened to Saros?" I folded my arms, I got sidetracked by all this stupid plan stuff I completely forgot she wasn't here.

"She went with Ronan" Rocket said.

"What?!" I shouted. "We have to rescue her, that freak will turn her into one of his weapons! She doesn't stand a chance especially when he has the Orb" I was freaking out, I promised her I wouldn't let Ronan anywhere near her and now he's got her.

"Actually, she voluntarily went with Ronan" Drax piped up, what? Why would she do that?

"I knew she was a traitor" Gamora muttered.

"She is not a traitor!" I defended Saros, it must be the Orb. "We need to get the orb and Saros back"

"I'll do it but not for Saros" Gamora said. God sake woman.

"Okay, guys, Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds and he expects to hear this big plan of ours" I said calming down. "I need your help. I look around at us. You know what I see? Losers" They all exchanged looks between each other. "I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff, and we have. Man, we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives. And usually life takes more than it gives. But not today, today it's given us something. It has given us a chance."

"To do what?" Drax asked.

"To give a shit" I simply a replied. "For once, not run away, I for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives and use my sister as a weapon"

"But Quill, stopping Ronan" He paused. "It's impossible. You're asking us to die" I thought about it and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I am" I shaked my head and began walking off. "I-" I've lost my sister and now the whole galaxy is going to perish at the hands of Ronan.

"Quill" Gamora spoke making me turn round. "I have lived most my life surrounded by my enemies" She paused. "I will be grateful to die among my friends"

"You are an honourable man, Quill" Drax stood up and spoke. "I will fight beside you. And, in the end, I will see my wife and daughter again." Man he's gonna make me cry. Groot stood up.

"I am Groot" He said. We all turned to Rocket who sighed.

"Oh, what the hell. I don't get that long a lifespan, anyway" He sighed and stood up. "Now i'm standing, Y'all happy? We're all standing up now. Bunch of Jackasses standing in a circle" He moaned.

* * *

"The stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge." Gamora spoke.

"All Ronan's got to do is touch the Stone to the Planet's surface and Zap. All plants, animals, Nova Corps" I spoke.

"Everything will die" Gamora finished off.

"So Ronan does not make the surface. Ronan also has Saros, you all know how dangerous her eyes are, she's being controlled by Ronan and the stone so be wary" I warned. "Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hull. Then, our craft and Yondu's will enter" I explained using the diagrams.

"Won't there be hundreds of Sakaaran soldiers inside?" Kraglin asked.

"I think of Sakaaran as paper people" Drax told Kraglin. Who smiled and punched his arm in agreement. Drax took this as an actual punch though.

"Once they know we're on board, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck" Gamora said. "Which I can disable by dismantling the power source"

"We'll make it to the flight deck and i'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan" I said.

"Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the stone. Use these devices to contain it" Gamora said as the devices got passed round. "If you touch it, it will kill you"

"I'll contact one of the Nova officers who arrested us. Hopefully they'll believe we're there to help" I said.

"There's one more thing we need to complete the plan" Rocket shouted. "That guys eye!" He pointed towards somebody's removable eye.

"No! No we don't. No, we don't need that guys eye" I said knowing this was the leg all over again.

"No, seriously. I need it! It's important to me" He said through giggles. I rolled my eyes.


End file.
